


Do you think this is a game?

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dumb so dumb, idiot boyfrineds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two idiots on a couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you think this is a game?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing.

The room is mostly dark with only the light of the TV set illuminating the pair on the couch. Kagami considerably turns the volume down to a soft murmur, even though the movie which is on, is the one he really wanted to see this weekend. But the boy in his lap, specifically the pleasantly smelling skin of his neck provides a much more interesting entertainment this moment.

Kuroko hums softly when Kagami mouths his neck, sliding his lips up and down the pale column. He cranes his head a bit to give Kagami better access and he rewards him with a chaste kiss on the lips and then returns to laying kisses on Kuroko’s milky skin.

Kuroko’s hand is in his hair, gently guiding him where he wants and Kagami obliges because, well he can ever not give Kuroko what he wants. Especially when he’s so warm and pliant and comfortable.

Kagami kisses the underside of Kuroko’s jaw and latches onto a patch of skin there. He hears Kuroko’s breath hitch and then the boy gives a tiny, barely audible moan.

He gets lost for a moment and nips a little on the tempting skin.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko breathes in warning, so he sloths their mouths for a moment, effectively distracting Kuroko from whatever he was about say or think.

They continue like that, in unhurried pace and Kagami doesn’t even realize that something is amiss until Kuroko pats him a little harder on the back.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko says impatiently and Kagami finally pulls away from his neck.

“What?”

“My phone is ringing.” Indeed it is. Kagami blinks.

“So?” Kuroko rolls his eyes.

“I want to answer it.”

“Why?” Kuroko stares at him incredulous, and then proceeds to wiggle out of Kagami’s lap.

Kagami however holds him still in place so Kuroko can only stretch to the nearest cushion and lift it.

Thankfully the phone is right there, glowing and vibrating.

Kuroko takes it and shoves it in Kagami’s face.

“See? My mom.”

Kagami groans as Kuroko answers the call.

“Yes?” Kuroko says and leans his back on Kagami’s chest.

Kagami sighs in defeat. He secures the smaller boy on this lap and buries his face in Kuroko’s hair.

It was interesting that for such a quiet person, Kuroko could talk and talk and  _talk_  for hours with his mother. Kagami sometimes watched as Kuroko walked around their apartment, doing random things with his phone pressed to his ear and softly chattering with his mother. On average it was quite endearing actually.

However, not so much when Kagami wanted to get in his pants.

He listens to Kuroko softly hum and make small talk for a few moments. Just when he considers dumping the boy on the couch and making some snacks for himself (who knew how long the talk could last), he hears his name being spoken.

“Yes, Kagami-kun is with me.” He perks a bit, interested what Kuroko has to say about him.

“We are studying.” Kagami snorts. He eyes the pile of books on the coffee table and the pile of notes on the floor. If you could call studying being distracted by basketball, dinner, movie and well, themselves.

Which brings Kagami back to his current predicament.

He really dislikes being ignored, especially by Kuroko. It doesn’t seem like the boy will finish his phone call anytime soon so Kagami decides to  _make_  him finish it sooner.

He manhandles Kuroko a bit so he sits in the previous position in his lap, with his legs to the side. Kuroko still holds the phone to his ear, but he gives Kagami an  _are you serious right now?_  look. Kagami shrugs and leans forward to nuzzle at Kuroko’s hair.

Kuroko ignores him and continues to hum into the phone in affirmation to something which is said. Kagami doesn’t give up and kisses below his ear to resume his attack on Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko tries to weakly swat him with his unoccupied hand, but he also has to pay attention to what his mom is saying. Also the position is difficult for multitasking.

Kuroko huffs softly, and Kagami grins a bit against his skin.

He continues to nuzzle Kuroko’s neck and ear with his lips and teeth until he notices that the boy is squirming and kicking his legs.

Ah, so it’s working.

“Wait.” Kuroko breathes and Kagami thinks he is gonna end the call, but Kuroko puts a hand on his chest and says “Mom, I think Kagami-kun wants to speak with you.” Kagami pauses.

That little shit.

Kuroko thrust the phone in his face with an unimpressed look.

Kagami shakes his head and mouths  _no way_.

"Do it." Kuroko says. "Or I’ll invite her over." He threatens.

Kagami scowls and takes the phone. Dimmit.

“H-Hello?” He actually has to clear his throat to talk, Jesus so embarrassing.

“Ah, yes it’s me. Yes I am fine. No I’m not sick.” He thinks that since  _he_  has to make awkward small talk with Kuroko’s mom (of all the people), Kuroko himself will go do something else, like study or take a shower. Kuroko instead straddles his lap and pushes Kagami so he hits the back to the couch.

“Uh. Yeah, we’re managing somehow…” It ‘s Kuroko’s turn to assault Kagami’s neck and Kagami has to stifle the long, embarrassing noise which threatens to escape.

“Yes, I make sure that Tetsuya eats enough.” He manages to choke out when Kuroko starts to nip at his jaw and down his throat, sucking kisses into Kagami’s skin.

Then he moves back up and breathes “ _Taiga_ ” into Kagami’s ear. Kagami shots him a dirty glare, his hand tightening on the phone.

Kuroko just smiles faintly, eyes sparkling and starts tonguing a sensitive spot behind Kagami’s ear and then sucks in his earlobe lightly.

Kagami glares harder.

Unfazed, Kuroko starts to leave kisses on his jaw and cheeks, even lightly biting and sucking on Kagami’s bottom lip.

That fucker.

Kagami’s glare would be a bit more effective if he wasn’t actually blushing.

Maybe.

When Kuroko starts lightly grinding against him, Kagami’s resolve almost brakes but he manages to wrap an arm around Kuroko’s waist and just hold him in place.

“The dog? He’s fine. Tetsuya is looking after him. Me? Um, well, sometimes I feed him?” Kagami thinks that an immobilized Kuroko would stop this ridiculous game of  _let’s see who can make who break down first_ , but the little shit starts to unbutton his shirt and actually laps and kisses at his chest.

But Kagami has to grind his teeth when Kuroko manages to worm his hands under the hem of his shirt and run then up and down lightly scratching his toned stomach, and looks up at him, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Okay, enough.

“Um, I think your son wants to tell you something.” Kagami speaks and Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

He takes the phone however.

“Mom? Don’t listen to Kagami-kun. He  _loves_  Nigou. He always walks him in the evenings. Next time we visit he’ll take care of him. On his own.” Kagami scowls.

Kuroko smirks lightly, but then gasps when Kagami basically hauls him up by his ass with one hand.

“No, I’m okay. It’s nothing.” Kuroko steadies himself with a hand on Kagami’s shoulder. Kagami grins, his hand already wondering under Kuroko’s loose T-shirt, lightly circling a nipple.

This time it is Kuroko who glares.

Kagami squeezes the little bud lightly making Kuroko rock forward.

Ah, there it is.

It goes on for a couple of moments, until Kuroko heaves a frustrated sigh.

“Mom? I have to hang up now. I need to take the  _trash_  out.” He pointedly looks at Kagami, who just snorts.

“No, Kagami-kun can’t do it.” Kuroko rolls his eyes. “Why? Because he’s going to vacuum now.” Kagami raises an eyebrow.

“Yes at this hour. He  _loves_  vacuuming. He could do it  _all the time_. So dedicated to it.” Kagami almost chokes on his spit, when his brain catches up, so as a punishment, he pinches Kuroko’s nipples roughly.

“Y-yeah, I have to go. Bye.” Kuroko almost whimpers. Almost.

As soon as the call is disconnected, Kagami throws him on the couch, already between his thighs and glares down on the smaller boy.

“Vacuuming?” He says, slightly amused and very frustrated.

Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

“Was that not enough of an euphemism for you Kagami-kun?”

Kagami starts laughing.

“No.” He says unzipping Kuroko’s pants.

“Not at all.” 


End file.
